This Time There Is No Longer
by CherRyeowook
Summary: "Nugu?" "Jung Yunho imnida," "Kim Jaejoong imnida. Salam kenal, Yunho-ssi..." - YunJae - The Sequel of "The Shadow"


**Title : This Time There Is No Longer**

Mean : Kali Ini Tidak Ada Lagi

**Author : CherRyeowook**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, (Little) Romance, Angst, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong (No GS), and others.**

**Disclaimer : This story is mine, okay?**

**Warning : Kesalahan EYD yang (mungkin saja) bertaburan dalam cerita. **

**Status : My second story in fandom YunJae^^**

**.**

**The Sequel of The Shadow**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini tidak ada lagi binar kebahagiaan ketika bersama Yunho. Kali ini tidak ada lagi senyuman yang menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yunho. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang memasak untuk Yunho. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang akan menyambut Yunho saat pulang.

Semua telah hilang tepat ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk putus dari Jaejoong dan menerima Ahra—kakak Jaejoong—sebagai kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangannya. Jaejoong-nya yang menawan, yang cantik… Kini sedang tertidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tidak ada pergerakan.

Yunho sangat merindukan suaranya. Suaranya yang terkadang lembut. Yunho juga merindukan sifat manja dan cerewet Jaejoong. Yunho merindukan semua yang ada pada Jaejoong. Yunho sangat merindukanya. Sangat merindukan _**Boo**_ Jae-nya. Tapi, semuanya telah hilang. Entah untuk sementara atau untuk waktu yang panjang. Dan—

Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya melewati masa paling sulit untuk Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Mata Jaejoong perlahan terbuka. Membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya putih yang masuk ke retina matanya. Jaejoong berusaha mengingat. Mengingat apa? Tidak ada yang perlu diingatnya lagi. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada ingatan apapun di dalam otaknya. Semuanya terasa kosong.

"Aku… Dimana…?" gumamnya pelan namun, masih dapat di dengar oleh beberapa suster yang sedang mengeceknya.

"Ah, Anda sedang ada di rumah sakit, Tuan Kim,"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang kini sudah sadar. Dia tidak berani. Tidak berani mendekati Jaejoong. Dia takut Jaejoong akan menolaknya. Menolak kehadirannya di sisinya. Hingga Yunho tersentak kaget—

"Si—apa… aku?"

Karena pertanyaan Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

Ini salahnya. Ini salahnya.

Seandainya kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Yunho menggeram frustasi ketika melihat Jaejoong di ranjang rumah sakit. _**Boo**_ Jae-nya… Ingatannya. Ingatannya. Ingatan _**Boo**_ Jae-nya telah menghilang untuk jangka waktu yang panjang, itu kata dokter yang menangani Jaejoong. Entah kapan akan kembali mengingat semuanya. Kebersamaan mereka. Kebahagiaan mereka. Kemesraan mereka. Tapi, Yunho berharap bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan mengingat kesedihan mereka.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan, dia belum menghubungi keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong. Semua terasa berat untuk Yunho. Ini semua kesalahannya. Kesalahannya karena telah melepaskan _**Boo**_ Jae-nya. Betapa bodohnya ia melepaskan kekasih hatinya. Belahan jiwanya.

"_**Boo**_…"

"…"

Kali ini tidak ada lagi sahutan manja dari kekasih hatinya itu, yang ada hanya tatapan kebingungan yang keluar dari raut wajah cantik _**Boo**_ Jae-nya.

_**Boo**_ Jae-nya sudah tidak mengenal dirinya lagi.

Kali ini, Yunho-lah yang merasa—

Hampa…

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sesekali melirik lelaki yang sedang duduk di kursinya. Jaejoong ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Entah kenapa, rasanya Jaejoong ingin memeluknya. Ups~… Wajah Jaejoong memerah malu ketika memikirkan pikirannya tadi. Dia sangat malu. Bagaimana bisa dia beranggapan ingin memeluk tubuh Yunho yang atletis itu? Walaupun mereka sama-sama _**namja**_, sih. Siapa peduli?, pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin bertanya siapa laki-laki itu. Tapi, Jaejoong malu menatap wajah tampan laki-laki itu walaupun wajahnya setengah menunduk. Dia sangat malu kali ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Bertanya atau tidak? Bertanya. Tidak. Bertanya. Tidak. Aish, Jaejoong sangat bingung dan malu. Bagaimana kalau Jaejoong pingsan saat menatap mata musang laki-laki itu? Aish, ambil resiko, Kim Jaejoong.

Dengan terpaksa dan rasa penasaran, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjang rumah sakit. Kembali Jaejoong memikirkannya. Haruskah dia yang memulai percakapan? Haruskah dia bertanya? Aigo~ Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mengenal lelaki ini. _**Nugu**_?

"_**Nugu**_?" ucap Jaejoong pelan—masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho karena keheningan yang tercipta sebelumnya—saat masih setengah jalan untuk menuju ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah laki-laki itu. Menahan nafasnya ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata musang dan _**doe eyes**_ bertemu untuk pertama kalinya untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan detak jantung yang tidak wajar dalam dadanya ketika—

Mata musang itu memandangnya sedih.

**.**

**.**

Yunho-pun berdiri. Berusaha menghampiri Jaejoong. Menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh ramping _**Boo**_ Jae-nya. Menahan hasrat untuk mencium pipi, kening, kelopak mata, dan terakhir bibir _**Boo**_ Jae-nya. Yunho tidak akan membuat Jaejoong kebingungan dengan tingkah lakunya itu.

Yunho hanya memperlihatkan tatapan sedihnya ketika Jaejoong melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya dia jawab jika _**Boo**_ Jae-nya baik-baik saja. Pertanyaan yang aneh jika mereka masih bersama. Pertanyaan yang buruk dan akan berakhir dengan Yunho yang merajuk jika mereka masih bersama.

"Jung Yunho _**imnida**_," mau tidak mau Yunho harus kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

Senyum Jaejoong merekah bahagia.

"Kata mereka namaku Kim Jaejoong," ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang manis. "Kim Jaejoong _**imnida**_,"

"_**Ye**_, salam kenal… Jaejoong-_**ssi**_," _**Boo**_, bisik Yunho dalam hati.

"_**Ye**_… Salam kenal, Yunho-_**ssi**_,"

Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti _**Boo**_ Jae-nya.

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar merasa kehilangan _**Boo**_ Jae-nya. Jaejoong yang dia sayangi.

**.**

**.**

Awal yang indah dengan akhir yang buruk.

Awal yang buruk dengan akhir yang indah.

Apa yang akan menjadi pilihanmu jika kamu dihadapkan dengan pernyataan seperti itu?

Dulu Yunho dan Jaejoong dipertemukan dengan awal yang indah. Indah karena Yunho-lah yang menyatakan cintanya. Indah karena Jaejoong-lah pilihan Yunho. Indah karena mereka berjanji akan melewati masa sulit dengan bersama. Indah karena kebahagiaan yang mereka lalui.

Namun, awal yang indah itu berakhir dengan buruk. Yunho dijodohkan dengan Ahra—kakak Jaejoong yang merupakan _**yeoja**_—oleh orangtua mereka masing-masing. Yunho mengkhianati Jaejoong dengan alasan mereka berpacaran karena sebuah permainan dan saat itu juga Ahra yang menggandeng lengan Yunho dengan mesra.

Jaejoong menangis, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

Apakah cerita di atas adalah awal yang indah atau buruk?

Biarkanlah mereka yang menggoresnya dengan kebersamaan mereka nanti.

**.**

**.**

_**Pray that it all ends with a beautiful and good.**_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Next Yunjae Story**

**The Multichapter Sequel of The Shadow and This Time There Is No Longer**

**A Little Epilog**

**Kini sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengejarnya. Kini dialah yang datang untuk mengejar bayanganmu. Kamu yang mengaku adalah bayangan dari kakak kandungmu sendiri. Semuanya mendebarkan ketika dia mengejarmu untuk meraih cintamu. Hanya cintamu. Kamu tidak ingat siapa dia. Kamu merasa jika kamu tidak mengenalnya. Kamu hanya tahu, jika dia membutuhkanmu. Menginginkanmu. Merindukanmu. Mencintaimu.**

**Untuk selamanya.**

**.**

"**Jika kamu adalah bayangan, Jaejoong-**_**ssi**_**, maka aku juga akan menjadi bayangan untukmu. Aku akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu. Untuk selamanya."**

**.**

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"**Running After Your Shadow"**

**.**

**.**

Wow o.O *lirik kalimat di atas* Sejak kapan saya jadi puitis, ya? *mutar-mutar*

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Sudahkah? Sudahlah, ya… *diketok*

Saya nggak bisa bikin panjang-panjang. Takutnya, ceritanya nanti lari marathon—maksudnya aneh -_-". Biarpun pendek, asalkan feel dan kalimatnya rapi dan—menurut saya—tidak ada typo (s), sudah pas untuk saya. Wkwkwk… Yap~ Saya akan membalas review dari Anda sekalian…

**The Shadow's Review (7)**

**1. Vic89**

"Jiaaah,,why must end?knp ga dilanjutkn ja?pan sayang..*gali tanah"

**Answer : Karena kalau terlalu panjang, nanti ceritanya lomba marathon. Kasihan'kan yg baca. Hehehe…**

**2. KyuLate**

"pendek tapi feelnya dapett u.u suka banget ceritanyaaaa 3 penggennya sih lebih panjang lagi thor u.u tapi gapapa deh semangat ya buat bikin ff yunjaenyaaaa o"

**Answer : Pendek, ya? Kalau panjang, nanti lomba marathon lagi. Wkwkwk… **

**3. Rhiiez**

"arrgghhh, gantuuungggg…pdhal ska crtanya yg menghari biru*plakkk*lebehh squeelll, squeelll *demoo* author yg kecee jeball bkin lnjutannya*ngerayumodeon* gag rela jaema koma, trz ga nongol (?) dsni lg lanjuuuttttt…_"

**Answer : Gantung di jembatan aja, Mbak/Mas. Jadinya jembatan gantung. Wkwkwk… Kamu lebay, deh *toel-toel pipinya* Aku akan siapkan polisi untuk demo nanti, oke? Saya memang kece *PD* :D **

**4. YunHolic**

"waaaaa jae koma ya ToT"

**Answer : MWO?! JAE KOMA? Di mana? Kok, bisa? -_-" *plakk* *peace***

**5. Irengiovanny**

"kasian mommy sama daddy TT"

**Answer : Iya, kasihan. Siapa juga yang buat begitu, ya? -_- *peace* Saya akan menyiksa Yunho-Oppa *evilsmirk* *dibakar sama Cassiopeia&YJS***

**6. Septiarahma**

"Uwaaa jae koma jangan lama2 ne? Author-ssi buat sequelnya dong ,, buat tentang perjuangan yun mendapatkan jae .. Kan seru tuh *slap

**Answer : Kasih lama-lama. Ehehehe… Saya terima saran Anda. Jadi, baca nanti iklan di atas *nunjuk RAYS* **

**7. Chonurullau40**

"Kereeen || agak sedih udah end.. | Kenapa jae umma koma? | Kenapa gak orang lain aja.. *plakk || ff yang daebak dech..

**Answer : Kalau nggak koma dan diganti orang lain, nggak seru, dong, ceritanya -_- Kalau saya bikin Yunho koma dan Jaejoong hampir bunuh diri gimana? *evilsmirk***

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review cerita ini. Review Anda sangat berguna bagi saya agar lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terima kasih^^**

**.**

**Nantikan sekuel dari saya lagi. Baca iklan atas, yo~**

**.**

**Bagi yang bingung silakan baca **

"**The Shadow"**

**.**

**.**

**10 Mei 2013**

**CherRyeowook**


End file.
